My love, my key
by Arinamour036
Summary: Haruno sakura, seorang dokter bedah. Uchiha Sasuke, pebisnis handal tersangka kasus pembunuhan. Ketika takdir menyatukan suatu ikatan dengan cara tak rasional. "... menikahlah denganku."/"ini hanya alibi agar aku tak bersaksi". /"...Bagaimanapun, seorang istri tidak dapat memberikan kesaksian atas suaminya. Dan kasus akan ditutup, sebagai kasus tanpa bukti."
1. Chapter 1

Pria itu terlihat akan kembali menarik pelatuk pada pistolnya. Sementara seorang pria paruh terlihat meringkuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah karena logam runcing yang menembus rusuknya. Erangan kesakitan disertai kata-kata ampun lolos dari bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai meluncur menuruni pipinya yang dipenuhi tanda-tanda penuaan, bahkan seorang pria dewasa dapat menangis ketika sudah berhadapan dengan ajal. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pria dibalik kejadian mengenaskan ini mulai menipiskan jarak antara ia dan korbannya. Mengangkat dagu si pria tua dan membisikkan kata-kata yang sukses membuat korbannya membulatkan mata. Sasuke menyeringai sadis kearah korbannya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi, dan puncak dari permainan akan segera dimulai. Rantai persaingan yang mengharuskan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya bertarung, saling menjatuhkan. Dimakan atau memakan. hingga akhirnya hanya ada satu pemenang.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: romance & drama**

 **Cast : Sasuke .U. x Haruno .S.**

 **MY LOVE, MY KEY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis musim semi itu tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari lentiknya di atas meja. Sedang tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menumpu wajah cantiknya. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan jas prakteknya. Celana jeans putih dipadukan dengan kaos polo berwarna hitam. Simple dan cukup nyaman . lagipula siapa yang akan peduli dengan penampilannya? Ia hanya tengah duduk di cafe yang bersebelahan dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ya, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang dokter spesialis bedah di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Konoha International hospital. Rumah sakit terbaik dan terbesar di Konoha. Tapi jangan sepelekan kinerjanya. Seorang Haruno Sakura sungguh sangat profesional.

Sakura kembali melirik jam tangan rolexnya, Ia sudah terlalu lama dibuat menunggu. Hidungnya telah memerah sempurna karena udara dingin bulan desember. Sementara orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ingatkan sakura untuk membedah isi kepala sahabat pirangnya itu. Pekerjaanya yang seorang dokter bedah dan sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai wartawan untuk majalah ternama konoha membuat mereka cukup sulit untuk membuat janji bertemu. Padahal saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa, bertemu adalah rutinitas yang tak pernah terlewatkan.

Cukup sudah, ia sudah tak tahan mendapat tatapan menggoda dan penasaran pengunjung lain. Sakura beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Udara malam ini benar-benar dingin. Pasti menyenangkan bisa segera sampai ke rumah dan menyeduh coklat panas favoritnya sambil duduk di depan perapian.

Ia segera berjalan menuju halte yang lumayan jauh dari cafe yang baru ditinggalkannya. Jalanan sudah sepi, tak terlihat pengguna jalan yang berlalu lalang. Hanya ada Sakura seorang di jalan itu. Bahkan ia mulai ragu apakah akan ada bus untuknya.

Disaat seperti ini Sakura sangat merindukan mobil sport kesayangannya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru hingga tak mempedulikan jalanan Konoha yang sedang padat karena jam kerja. Dan alhasil mobilnya menabrak mobil lain yang hendak berbelok. Memikirkan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura tambah cemberut. Bibirnya semakin ditekuk dan kakinya mulai tak bekerja sesuai perintah otaknya. Ia berjalan melewati halte dan malah terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan bangunan tua yang sudah tak terpakai.

Bangunan itu begitu suram dengan cat berwarna putih yang mulai mengelupas dan dindingnya yang seperti akan roboh kapan saja. Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, menciptakan sebuah seringai cantik, matanya berbinar senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Saraf adrenalinnya mulai berpacu. Ia tertantang. Perlahan tapi pasti, sakura berjalan ke arah bangunan tua itu, mulai menyusuri koridor yang panjang nan gelap. Bangunan itu disangga oleh pilar-pilar yang begitu besar. Hingga membuatnya berasumsi kalau salah satu pilar ini roboh, pasti akan mengakibatkan gempa. Ia terkekeh pelan atas pemikiran konyolnya itu. Bangunan ini terdiri dari empat lantai dan hanya ada tangga sebagai penghubung di setiap lantainya. Seketika ide gila muncul dari otaknya yang jenius. Bulan ini adalah bulan desember, dimana bintang sedang bersinar dengan terang dan begitu banyaknya. Sakura segera mempercepat langkah kakinya, menaiki anak tangga satu per satu hingga tiba di lantai empat.

Tapi bukan pemandangan indah seperti yang ia harapkan, ia malah melihat seorang pria yang tengah mengacungkan pistol ke kepala seorang pria paruh baya, oh-oh... Dan jangan lupakan belasan pria berpakaian serba hitam tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Darah terlihat keluar dari sudut bibir mereka, bahkan darah merembes hingga membuat tubuh mereka seperti bermandikan darah. Sakura benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang, walau ia bekerja sebagai dokter bedah, tetapi tetap saja, melihat orang dibunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri merupakan hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya walaupun sekilas. Terkutuklah siapapun yang membuat mata dan otaknya terkontaminasi dan membuat mindset bahwa membunuh merupakan hal yang sepele.

DORRR

Saat ia tengah sibuk merutuki nasibnya, suara ledakan terdengar. Semuanya terjadi terlau cepat. Membuat dirinya terkejut dengan mata yang melebar dan bahunya yang refleks menegang. Tepat di depan matanya, ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah meregag nyawa. Sakura bingung antara harus bertindak atau mengabaikannya. Hati nurani dan logikanya tengah berkonfrontasi. Sebagian dari dirinya benar-benar ingin menolong pria paruh baya itu, namun bagian dirinya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

Ia angkat tangan, ini semua diluar kendalinya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko apapun dengan ikut campur dalam kejadian seperti ini. Katakan ia egois. Tapi ini yang terbaik menurutnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ia berbalik. Menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kehidupannya akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Normal dan tak akan ada yang berubah.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang sama terhitung sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa mimpi buruk itu terus muncul dalam tidurnya setiap malam. Dan akan selalu seperti ini, gadis itu akan bangun dengan keadaan banjir peluh dan nafas yang memburu. Maka, ketika itu terjadi, dirinya tak akan bisa kembali tidur dan memilih terjaga hingga pagi.

Sakura terlalu takut jika mimpi itu menghampirinya lagi. Perasaan bersalah terus membayanginya. Kata-kata 'jangan bunuh aku' terekam jelas diotaknya dan selalu terputar seperti kaset rusak. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya begitu bodoh dengan menutup hati nuraninya sebagai dokter. Ia telah bersumpah untuk menolong setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Dan meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang tengah menyambut kematian yang tak diinginkannya adalah kesalahan. Selama ini dirinya tak pernah membedakan pasiennya, entah ia orang kaya atau miskin, baik atau buruk. Mereka berhak hidup. ia seorang dokter, sudah kewajibannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Bahkan jika ia adalah seorang penjahat sekalipun, Sakura akan menolongnya. Tapi hukum harus tetap berjalan bukan?

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan Sakura tak memiliki jadwal operasi apapun. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermalas-malasan seharian penuh. Sakura telah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Dirinya kini tengah duduk sambil menonton acara televisi favoritnya di hari minggu.

Knock-knock

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang cukup mengusik hari minggunya. Sakura membuka pintu bercat hitam itu, sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah seorang pria yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Mendengar si tuan rumah telah membukakan pintu, pria itu pun berbalik.

"Haruno sakura?" pria itu menyapanya, atau lebih tepatnya memastikan dirinya adalah orang yang benar ia cari.

Deg.

Detak jantungnya seperti berhenti sepersekian detik. Gadis merah muda itu akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah 'sang tamu'. Tidak salah lagi, pria dihadapannya ini adalah pria yang menjadi dalang dibalik pembunuhan dan penyebab mimpi buruk disetiap malamnya. Dan orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya. Ia berusaha menutup pintu itu kembali secepat yang ia bisa, mengantisipasi segala hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Gadis merah muda itu segera mengunci pintu yang menjadi penyebab kekalutannya kini. Ia takut, tentu saja. Ia mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil meremas tangannya yang telah basah oleh keringat. Ketukan dari arah pintu ruang depan terdengar, Sakura tetap diam, tak sekalipun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu itu. Tapi kemudian pintu diketuk kembali, lebih tepatnya digedor dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sakura mengerang frustasi, dirinya terlalu lelah bergulat dengan innernya. Keputusan yang diambil sudah bulat, ia akan membukakan pintu itu, mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, mengajaknya minum teh dan mengobrol ringan, kemudian ia akan mengusirnya secara halus. Itu adalah rencana terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan otaknya. Berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu, Sakura mulai menyiapkan mentalnya sambil berdoa meminta perlindungan dari segala dewa. Dan pintu bercat hitam itu akhirnya terbuka.

Sakura's PoV

Aku melihat dia, dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku. Celana bahan yang berwarna hitam yang juga membungkus kakinya dengan sempurna. Penampilannya terlihat wajar dan menawan. Aku cukup terkejut ia tak berusaha menyamarkan dirinya dengan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia bahkan tak memakai kacamata untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga. Aku kembali memperhatikannya. Hidung mancung, bibir yang tipis dan mata onix-nya yang begitu tajam. Benar-benar seperti dewa yang jatuh ke bumi. Sayangnya, bila ia bukanlah pria yang kulihat sebagai pembunuh 3 hari yang lalu, ia akan begitu sempurna.

"Kupikir kau akan mempersilahkanku masuk. Segelas kopi mungkin?". Ya Tuhan, bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala untuk menemukan kewarasanku. Berusaha mengajaknya berbicara dan melupakan fakta bahwa aku sempat terpesona dengannya.

"Umm ano... maaf sebelumnya tuan, aku ..."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

See? Bahkan ia terlalu arogan hanya untuk sebuah perkenalan. Mengangkat dagu dan menunjukkan tampang aristokrat. Dan jangan lupakan tentang gedoran keras di depan rumah seseorang. Sungguh pria yang sopan dan terhormat.

"A-ano U-Uchiha-san ada keperluan apa datang kemari? Saya pikir sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu"

Aku tergagap. Oh sial, bahkan aku tak pernah bicara gagap saat presentasi dihadapan Orochimaru- dokter killer yang selalu membawa ular dan menggantungnya dileher seperti stetoskop.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu Haruno. Apakah itu salah?" Omong kosong. Demi kerang ajaib di serial anak yang sering ditonton Konohamaru-tetangga sebelah. Kami bahkan tak saling kenal sebelumnya.

"Umm... kabar saya baik-baik saja Uchiha-san." Bohong. Aku bahkan tak dapat tidur dan istirahat selama tiga hari, kantung mata yang kelewat tebal, dan aku belum keramas hingga saat ini. Menyedihkan.

"Apakah kau sedang ada waktu luang? Kulihat kau tak melaku-..."

Cukup sudah. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua basa-basi ini aku bahkan mengabaikan tata krama dengan memotong ucapannya. Mungkin pertanyaannya memang terdengar santai. Tapi percayalah, raut wajahnya bebar-benar membuatku ingin menonjoknya. Ia berbicara tapi raut wajahnya tak henti-hentinya berseringai merendahkan. Sungguh membuatku muak. Lagipula aku tahu apa tujuan ia datang kemari. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk membungkam mulutku tentang kejadian 'itu'.

"Langsung saja pada poin intinya Uchiha-san"

"To the point. Sungguh sangat Haruno. Dan aku serius untuk kita mengatakan ini di dalam. Kau tak keberatan bukan" Sasuke menghilangkan seringainya dan mulai menatapku serius.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk Uchiha-san"

Gila. Apa yang kupikirkan? Membawa masuk seorang pembunuh ke dalam rumah?. Mungkin aku perlu memeriksakan diri ke bengkel kejiwaan. Mengingat beberapa hari ini kerja otak dan badanku seperti tidak sinkron.

.

Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa beludru berwarna merah, sementara dirinya membuatkan segalas kopi. Rupanya Sakura benar-benar serius menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk sambil matanya menelusuri ke setiap jengkal ruangan yang tengah ia singgahi. Rumah sakura tidak terlalu kecil. Tapi cukup besar untuk ukuran seseorang yang tinggal sendiri. Ruangannya bernuansa minimalis dan modern. Dindingnya berwarna putih, sedangkan untuk pajangan dan furniture lainnya hanya berwarna hitam dan putih. Kecuali sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Membuat sofa ini menjadi hal paling mencolok dan menarik perhatian bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Sakura datang dengan membawa dua gelas kopi. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke, sakura mulai bertanya.

"Jadi Uchiha-san, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang, pria dihadapannya ini sungguh tak terbaca.

"Menikahlah."

"A-apa?!"

"Menikahlah denganku Haruno." Kalimat itu keluar dengan entengnya, seringan bulu. Tanpa sikap romantis, tanpa ekspresi, dan tanpa sorot cinta.

"Kenapa?" dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, hanya kata itu yang mewakili semuanya. Sakura begitu tak percaya, menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar asing baginya merupakan hal yang tak dapat diterima logikanya.

"Hal yang mudah, kau satu-satunya saksi mata saat malam itu."

"Lalu? Apa kau begitu takut polisi akan menangkapmu? Bukankah kau hanya perlu 'membersihkan' semua barang buktinya?"

"Kau terlalu naif, siapa yang menjamin kau tidak akan melapor?"

"Kalau hanya itu alasannya, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu. Aku akan diam dan membiarkan kebenaran terkuak dengan sendirinya."

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hanya tinngal menunggu waktu sampai polisi menjemputmu sebagai saksi mata utama."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak merasa kehilangan sesuatu? Hal yang berisi identitasmu mungkin?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah kuhilangkan. Sidik jari? Rambut? Jejak kaki? Pikiranku sudah melayang-layang memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Apa saja benda yang biasa dijadikan bukti dalam film action dan spy.

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi selain sidik jari."

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Dia memandangku aneh dan seperti menahan tawa. Apakah aku salah bicara?

"Lebih dari itu. Kau meninggalkan tanda pengenalmu."

Mataku melotot, rahangku serasa akan jatuh. Aku tak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Beberapa hari ini aku memang tak memakai tanda pengenal saat di rumah sakit, karena kupikir tanda pengenal itu hilang disuatu tempat. Dan aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Itu hanya kartu berisi keterangan nama, jabatan, dan nama rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Tapi itu masalahnya. Semuanya terlalu jelas.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu Haruno? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersaksi, bahkan jika membunuh adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membungkam mulutmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Kutarik kata-kataku...Kehidupan normalku benar-benar akan berubah karena dia... dewa yang jatuh dari neraka.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

haii minna... ini fic pertama saya setelah sekian tahun jadi reader *nangis terharu*. Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di fic london gossip, punyanya kakak" countessCaroline. Dengan karakter, dan konflik yang jelas berbeda pastinya. Saya harap teman-teman suka XD. Cuma pengen ngomong gitu aja. Dan maap kalo ceritanya gaje, kagak nge-feel dll. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.. sebagai bahan untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunyi telepon yang berdering menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan yang minim pencahayaan tersebut. Membuat penghuninya sedikit terusik.

"Sesuai perintah Tuan, kami telah menyadap sistem keamanan di Konoha Internasional Hospital, mereka mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya untuk beberapa jam ke depan." Suara si penelepon terdengar tercekat seolah-olah ia menahan napas saat berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Tuan'.

"Terus pantau perkembangannya hingga rumah sakit itu tinggal menunggu kehancurannya." Nadanya begitu dingin tanpa emosi. Terlalu tenang untuk membicarakan perbuatan kriminal. Ia menutup telepon secara sepihak. Tak mempedulikan balasan dari orang di seberang sana. Terlihat samar tapi seringai mematikan tak luput dari wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: romance & drama**

 **Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **MY LOVE MY KEY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan di jalanan kota Konoha. Ia tampak begitu rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan celana bahan berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Jalanan Konoha tampak lebih lengang karena warga sipil lebih memilih mengendarai kendaraan umum. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang cukup ekstrem dengan perkiraan badai salju yang akan datang mengunjungi Konoha.

Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya ketika lampu rambu-rambu mulai berganti warna menjadi merah. Tanpa dikomando ingatannya kembali mengembara akan pertemuannya dengan gadis secantik musim semi itu. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menjalankan aksinya dengan rapi dan bersih. Korban-korbannya akan ia tinggalkan di lokasi kejadian. Tak ada jejak, tak ada sidik jari. Tak pernah ada barang bukti yang tertinggal. Sementara dirinya akan menghilang bagai bayangan yang tak dapat disentuh. Tapi semuanya menjadi bertambah rumit ketika anak buahnya mengatakan bahwa polisi berhasil menemukan bukti berupa tanda pengenal di lokasi kejadian. Bukti yang mengantarkannya pada seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang tidak memiliki intrik dalam hidupnya dan selalu memandang segala sesuatunya adalah putih.

Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Membelah ribuan-ah tidak, bahkan jutaan salju yang mulai turun menutupi keindahan kota Konoha.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk termenung di ruangannya. Operasi terakhir yang ia tangani telah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Operasi yang sedikit janggal menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasiennya adalah seorang pria muda yang memiliki luka akibat peluru. Tak hanya satu, tapi ada tiga peluru dan salah satunya hampir saja mengenai organ vitalnya. Jika penanganannya terlambat sebentar saja sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pria itu akan mati terkapar karena kehabisan darah. Itu semua akan terlihat wajar bila hal tersebut terjadi di daerah perang atau negara yang tengah terjadi konflik. Ditambah dengan penjagaan yang super ketat oleh beberapa pria berjas hitam selama operasi berlangsung membuat kecurigaannya semakin bertambah. Bukan apa-apa, rumah sakitnya bahkan pernah menangani operasi rahasia seperti operasi petinggi negara. Tapi untuk luka tembak? Jangan bercanda, kemungkinan polisi tertembak di negara sendiri pun sangat kecil. Sakura rasa pasiennya tergolong pria yang misterius.

Aah berbicara tentang misterius mengingatkannya kembali akan pembicarannya dengan pria yang mengajaknya menikah, jika itu bisa disebut dengan lamaran tentunya.

Flashback

"Jadi apa keputusanmu Haruno? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersaksi, bahkan jika membunuh adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membungkam mulutmu, aku akan melakukannya." Ucapan Sasuke seperti vonis mati untuknya. Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut kekesalan diwajahnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus tenang, tindakan gegabah tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik- itu adalah prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh neneknya

"Jadi, ada berapa cara?" Pertanyaan tak jelas tapi bernada lugas keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan kening untuk beberapa saat, tapi ia mulai mengerti maksud perkataan dari gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Pernikahan atau cara terakhir yang kusebutkan." Sakura terdiam. Ini sama saja bunuh diri. Sasuke memberikannya pilihan yang benar-benar buruk.

"Untuk pilihan terakhir, walau tidak bisa disebut sebagai pilihan aku memahaminya, tapi untuk opsi yang pertama aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa harus dengan pernikahan?" Masih dengan posisi menunduk Sakura mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang mengendap di otaknya yang brilian. Matanya hanya terfokus pada rok yang kini sudah lecek bagian atasnya karena ia genggam.

"Karena bagaimanapun, orang yang memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan tersangka tidak mempunyai hak untuk memberikan kesaksian. Untuk menghindari keluarga si tersangka memberikan kesaksian palsu, kau tahu. " Sasuke masih menjelaskan dengan sabar. Dirinya bahkan terkejut bagaimana ia bisa berbicara sepanjang ini dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Jadi?" Sakura membeo.

"Seorang istri tidak dapat memberikan kesaksian atas suaminya, dan kasus akan ditutup sebagai kasus tanpa bukti. Sesederhana itu." Sakura mendongak menatap langsung pada pemilik oniks hitam di depannya. Sasuke membicarakan pernikahan semudah mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi. Sakura mencoba berpikir jernih dengan meminum kopinya. Menikmatinya secara perlahan untuk mendapat sensasi hangat yang menenangkan. Tapi perkataan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir pria itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Jika rencana ini berjalan lancar mungkin kita dapat melangsungkannya malam ini. Tidak perlu tamu undangan. Cukup pengakuan dimata hukum." Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sakura yang menyemburkan kopinya tepat di depan wajah rupawan Sasuke. Mengusirnya secara brutal disertai sumpah serapah seperti 'brengsek' dan 'bajingan gila'. Lenyapnya sosok Sasuke dibalik pintu bercat hitam itu menjadi penutup 'malam panas' mereka.

End of flashback

Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke berpikir jika dirinya akan langsung menerima tawaran pemuda itu? Lagipula siapa perempuan yang menginginkan pernikahan tanpa adanya perencanaan? Momen istimewa yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Jika pria itu menginginkan pernikahan maka silahkan wujudkan pernikahan itu sendiri. Sakura benar-benar tidak peduli lagi akan ancaman pria itu.

Memilih mengabaikannya, Sakura mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa beberapa berkas data pasien yang ia tangani. Tapi itu semua tak berlangsung lama, karena suara ketukan dari arah pintu memaksanya untuk menghentikan kegiatan 'pengalihannya' sejenak. Perawat yang ia tahu bernama Hikari masuk setelah Sakura mempersilahkannya.

"Dokter Sakura, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda. Ia menunggu anda di _lobby_." Perawat itu mulai berbicara dengan logat formal dan sedikit menunduk, terlalu segan untuk menatap langsung kepada cucu satu-satunya pemilik rumah sakit tempat i a bekerja.

"Baiklah, katakan padanya untuk menunggu 5 menit." Ujar Sakura lembut. Setelah perawat itu mengangguk, Sakura segera membenahi penampilannya lalu bergegas menuju _lobby_. Firasatnya benar-benar tak enak, ia merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Baginya akan lebih buruk lagi jika membuat tamunya menunggu terlalu lama. Bagaimana jika tamunya seorang investor? Bisa-bisa ia akan jadi korban kekejian neneknya. Sakura begidik ngeri membayangkannya.

.

Sakura telah tiba di _lobby_ dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dirinya tak melihat siapapun kecuali pria yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar dipilar dan berpose bersedekap dada. Sosoknya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali para perawat dan dokter perempuan yang sekilas meliriknya lalu terkikik genit. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut sempurna oleh jas formal berwarna hitam, membuatnya tampak gagah. Lalu rambutnya yang ditata bak model chickenbutt sungguh sangat- tunggu chickenbutt? Sakura bergegas mendekati pemuda itu, mengenyahkan perasaan ragu dan malu, kalau-kalau pria itu bukan seperti yang ia prediksikan.

Mendengar bunyi hentakan sepatu pantofel yang beraturan membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh. Menampilakan senyum menawannya ketika melihat raut tenang di wajah ayu Sakura, seolah ia telah mengetahui reaksi dari gadis yang membuatnya menunggu.

"Segelas kopi? Kali ini aku yang traktir."

.

.

Di sinilah mereka berada, di cafe tepi jalan ditemani secangkir espresso hangat di tangan. Sakura melirik beberapa kali pada Sasuke, takut-takut kalau pria dihadapannya ini mengungkit-ungkit tragedi 'malam panas' mereka dan berniat membalas dendam. Demi apappun itu, Sakura belum siap sama sekali. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah memegang cangkir espresso, bermaksud mengurangi kegugupan. Semua ini terasa seperti deja vu, dengan posisi mereka yang terbalik. Kali ini Sasuke yang menawarkannya segelas kopi. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke masih tetap tenang di tempat duduknya. Kaki kanan bertumpu pada kaki kiri sementara matanya lekat mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sakura. Seperti singa mengawasi mangsa yang sudah terpojok pasrah. Menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini.

Waktu terus berjalan, sementara mereka masih asyik terlarut dalam keheningan. Suasana menjadi bertambah canggung karena tak ada yang yang berniat membuka obrolan. Sakura mendengus keras-keras, melupakan etiket kesopanan dihadapan pria. Oh ayolah, ini masih jam kerja dan Sakura tak mau disebut memakan gaji buta dan penyalah gunaan jabatan hanya karena statusnya yang merupakan orang penting kedua di rumah sakit keluarganya.

"Kuharap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk pertemuan ini" ucap Sakura tak sabaran. Tidak tahukah pria dihadapannya ini? Semua tindakan dan pertemun dadakan seperti saat ini berhasil membuatnya tertekan dan mungkin akan meningkat menjadi hipertensi karena kadar emosinya yang akan selalu meningkat bila bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." Sakura menyernyitkan alis bingung. Gumaman dari pria ini maksudnya apa? Iya? Tidak? Atau malah keduanya?

"Tentang penawaranku malam itu-" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. Oniksnya mengarah lurus ke depan, menatap tepat pada permata emerald dihadapannya. Begitu jernih. Membuatnya berpikir jika ia menyeretnya dalam kegelapan bersamanya, apakah mata itu akan tetap memiliki binar kepolosan? Gadis itu memang terlihat tak peduli dan keras kepala tapi Sasuke yakin, Sakura adalah gadis yang baik.

"-Kau dapat mempertimbangkannya." Sasuke berujar dingin sambil tangannya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku jasnya. Meletakkannya dimeja tepat dihadapan Sakura. Sementara gadis itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung yang sama sekali tak berusaha ia tutupi.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau berubah pikiran," Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya ketika ia lihat gerak gerik gadis itu yang hendak memprotes kata-katanya. "Simpan itu dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara gemerincing bel pintu masuk toko dan keheningan yang menyapa Sakura seorang diri. Sakura mengambil secarik kertas yang ternyata kartu nama dari pria yang mulai mengusik hidupnya. Memandangnya sekilas dan cukup terkejut akan fakta yang baru ia ketahui. Pria yang ditemuinya tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke si pengusaha sukses di bidang properti, dan penerus tunggal dari Uchiha Corp. Seharusnya Sakura menyadarinya lebih awal. Wajah pria itu sering menghiasi cover majalah yang selalu Ino baca sebagai salah satu _bussinesman_ sukses. Nada dering dari ponsel pintarnya terdengar dan nama Shizune tertera dilayarnya. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alis, untuk apa Shizune menghubunginya? Asisten neneknya itu tak pernah menghubunginya jika tak ada hal yang mendesak. Itu berarti ada hal penting yang wanita itu ingin sampaikan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sakura segera mengangkat panggilan dari seniornya itu.

" _Hallo."_

.

 _Tokyo Internasional Hospital_

Sakura's PoV

Aku langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit setelah Shizune-san berkata seperti 'cepat kemari' dan ' _urgent_ '. Aku bahkan tak memedulikan penampilanku yang acak-acakkan karena berlari dengan kekuatan penuh. Orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan heran dan terkejut. Haha tentu saja, mengingat mereka menjadikanku panutan dalam hal bersikap dan profesionalisme. Siapa yang menyangka akan ada hari dimana Haruno Sakura berlari seperti copet yang ketahuan mencuri. Aku segera masuk menuju ruangan rapat tempat para direksi berkumpul. Mereka seperti habis terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang tegang dengan kerutan-kerutan seperti menahan kekesalan. Aku segera mengucapakan salam dan duduk dikursi yang telah disipkan tanpa meminta izin atau menunggu persetujuan dari yang lain. Mereka langsung menatap kearahku dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Setelah situasi cukup kondusif, nenek Tsunade adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara dan itu membuatku bersyukur karena para anggota direksi yang lain mulai memusatkan kembali atensinya pada pemegang kendali tertinggi atas rumah sakit ini.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Seperti desas-desus yang sudah terdengar, keamanan rumah sakit ini telah disadap dan mengakibatkan bocornya informasi penting."

Para anggota direksi mulai bergumam tidak jelas pada anggota direksi yang lainnya. Mereka semakin tak terkendali dengan beberapa dari mereka yang mencoba memprovokasi anggota lain dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Tak hanya informasi penting yang tersebar, data-data lain seperti data pasien pun tidak dapat diakses, dengan kata lain sistem informasi rumah sakit ini telah terkunci." Tak seperti biasanya, nenek Tsunade terlihat seperti tak ada harapan.

"Bukankah masalah ini kerap menimpa rumah sakit lain? Sudah ada beberapa rumah sakit yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Mereka hanya perlu membayar uang tebusan yang diminta oleh pelaku, dan pelaku akan memberikan kunci kepada rumah sakit yang mereka sadap supaya sistem dapat bekerja kembali." Bukannya kurang ajar, aku hanya mencoba mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Ya, ini sejenis _ransomware virus_ dimana perusahaan yang telah terserang virus ini tidak akan dapat membuka file-file penting dari perusahaannya sendiri, dan ketika itu terjadi pelaku akan memberikan kuncinya dengan syarat si korban harus memberikan uang tebusan."

"Lalu apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan? Kita hanya perlu membayar sesuai yang mereka minta." Ucapan dari salah satu anggota memancing banyak respons dari anggota direksi lainnya. Banyak dari mereka yang setuju dan menganggap ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diresahkan.

"Ya, masalahnya pelaku tidak meminta tebusan apapun kepada rumah sakit." Kata nenek Tsunade. Muncul kerutan samar di dahiku.

"ini artinya, ada pihak yang sengaja ingin menjatuhkan rumah sakit ini dengan menyadap sistem keamanan informasi." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Nenek mengangguk dan membenarkan hipotesaku.

"Perusahaan farmasi telah menghentikan pengiriman obat-obatan dan menarik saham sebanyak 11% ditambah dengan penarikan saham dari tujuh penanam yang totalnya 32%. Situasi ini akan terus bertambah buruk bagi rumah sakit ini apabila penurunan presentase saham ini terus terjadi." Nenek Tsunade menghela napas pasrah dan memijit pelipisnya. Sedang para anggota direksi benar-benar tak membantu sama sekali, mereka sibuk membicarakan kerugian yang akan dialami dibanding mencari jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini.

"Untuk masalah yang menyangkut dengan IT rumah sakit akan dipulihkan secepat mungkin dan jalan keluar terbaik untuk saat ini adalah kita harus segera mencari penanam saham yang lain sebelum nilai saham kita berada dititik terendah." Ucap nenek Tsunade final.

.

Sakura telah keluar dari ruang rapat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, Sakura tahu arti dari kata-kata Tsunade. Tak mudah untuk mencari penanam saham baru ditengah situasi rumah sakit yang sedang dilanda krisis. Sakura menghela nafas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat inap. Akhir-akhir ini aktifitas rumah sakit lebih sibuk dari biasanya, banyak perawat dan dokter yag mondar-mandir untuk menangani pasien. Mungkin karena cuaca yang cukup ekstrem membuat banyak dari pasien yang terserang demam dan penyakit lainnya yang akan kambuh bila terkena udara dingin. atensinya beralih pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggandeng cucunya keluar dari ruang perawatan. Sedikit samar tapi sakura mampu mendengar percakapan antara nenek dan cucu itu.

"Nenek dengar kata dokter tadi? Nenek tidak boleh terkena udara dingin terlalu lama, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan nenek. Jika nenek sakit, siapa yang akan bermain dengan Hide? Mama dan papa terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menemaniku bermain." Ucap anak kecil itu panjang lebar sembari memeluk robot mainan. Sedang si nenek hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut anak itu dengan sayang.

"Ya, Hide-kun, lain kali nenek akan lebih berhati-hati." Keduanya terus berbincang sepanjang arah keluar dari koridor ruang perawatan.

Tak terasa likuid bening berhasil lolos dari sepasang bola mata emerald itu, sakura menangis, hatinya terasa pedih memikirkan bagaimana nasib orang-orang seperti Hide dan neneknya. Bagaimana nasib ratusan karyawan yang hidupnya bergantung pada rumah sakit ini? Rumah sakit ini telah menjadi saksi bisu atas hidup banyak orang. Sakura tak akan rela bila rumah sakit ini nantinya akan disfungsi karena mengalami pailit. Ditengah kebimbangannya hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas dalam otaknya. Sakura segera merogoh saku jasnya dan menemukan secarik kertas didalamnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis musim semi itu untuk menghubungi orang yang identitasnya tertera dalam kartu nama yang ia pegang. Sakura tak merasa perlu untuk berpikir dua kali untuk menghubungi orang itu karena hanya dengan cara ini ia dapat menolong semua orang.

Mengeluarkan handohone keluaran terbarunya Sakura menghungi Sasuke yang tak perlu waktu lama diangkat oleh pria itu.

"Dengar Sasuke, diperlukan lebih dari keberanian untuk berbicara denganmu."

"..."

"Sasuke, apakah pilihan yang kau berikan masih berlaku? Kurasa aku dapat menerimanya. Dengan sedikit penawaran tentunya."

Apakah Sakura salah bila berharap dewa kematian itu bisa menjadi dewa penolongnya?

"Kami-sama untuk kali ini ampuni aku." (Sasuke)

 **TBC**

Hallo minna-san~ dari Desember 2016 sampai Januari 2019 masih adakah yang nungguin fic ini? *ngarep* sebenarnya chapter 2 ini sudah saya post semalam, tapi saya hapus lagi karena salah up *nyengir* jadi bukan maksud saya buat republish yaa. Dan chapter 2 ini sudah lama banget nangkring di folder tapi belum saya post juga. Jadi untuk chapter 3 dan seterusnya saya tidak menjamin kalau gaya penulisan dll bakal sama hehe

Big thanks to: gep, polar13, nenadaZumachi, Saigo no hana, julia, Azakayana Yume, purupio, joruri katsushika, finfinys, CEKBIOAURORAN, greenmelon, Hanzura96, yaps, , erisakura, khoerun904, pikacherry,tripleS, kuro shiina, AwPrille, Glowree, Nana, lightflower,22, DeShadyLady, Adora13, mimicucu, Lhylia Kiryu, dina haruno, Asuka Kazumi, Niayuki, Alwi arki, A panda-chan, litaa-san, sofi asat, notaloveranymore, guest, mantika m, devanichi, sitilafifah989.

Kritik dan saran teman-teman saya terima dengan senang hati sebagai bahan perbaikan kedepannya...

 **RnR?**


End file.
